


Your Memories, Unfettered

by ekourege



Series: Crossover Drabbles [Working Title] [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied Sky!Midoriya Izuku, In which Stain succumbs to his wounds before Midoriya is abducted and someone has to take his place, Izuku takes this to heart, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mentor Sawada Tsunayoshi, One Shot, Original TYL!Tsuna meets Midoriya Izuku due to some time shenanigans, Sort Of, Stain is Scary, Todoroki Shouto Knows Something's Up, Tsuna decides he can do One Last Thing before he kicks the bucket, Tsuna spent a few weeks teaching Izuku about fighting for others, and having the Will (CAPTIALS BECAUSE YALL KNOW WHY!) to do so, bullet wounds, everyone upon seeing Izuku: hey why the fuck is he ready to throw down at a moments notice, getting into a life threatening fight in a dingy alleyway might be just a tad traumatizing, look KHR's time fuckery is difficult enough to grasp on its own im trying my best here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: In which All Might is not the first person to mentor Midoriya Izuku.
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Crossover Drabbles [Working Title] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494005
Comments: 13
Kudos: 376





	Your Memories, Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> Affectionately calling this one the "Tsuna-sensei" AU, because Tsuna spends WEEKS giving Izuku passionate pep talks about What's Worth Fighting For before disappearing entirely. I'm just really passionate about young Izuku getting a positive role model of some kind, or at least has an adult in his life who treats him and his dreams with respect. 
> 
> It's IMPORTANT to me, ok?
> 
> Anyway! As with all the others, this is just a one-shot. Something of a proof of concept, if you will. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!

Izuku was exhausted. 

The fight with Stain had been short but desperate, and there were _so many_ points during the ordeal that he’d thought they were done for. Times where he thought Stain would land a killing blow; that Iida would gasp his final breath and then die _—not on his watch, not when he hadn’t gotten to shake some sense into his friend yet—_ or watch Todoroki meet the same fate while Izuku was paralyzed, helpless as he watched the people he’d jumped in to save die.

They’d scraped by, likely due to sheer luck, and managed to stumble out of that alley alive. They were fine. Even Native, though worse for wear, was alive. 

The three of them were going to be scolded within inches of their lives, but the part of Izuku that sat under his skin, self-assured and determined and whispered _‘with my dying will’_ , was content, leaving a little bubble of joy that mingled with the leftover adrenaline and all-consuming relief.

Maybe others would pass it off as newfound confidence, the kind one only got from winning a difficult battle, but Izuku knew better.

Midoriya Izuku remembered.

He remembered when he was just “Deku”, quirkless and fueled on dreams alone, a man in oddly formal clothing that never seemed to fit him quite right. Remembers how for the few weeks he was around, remaining oddly unchanged, he taught Izuku of confidence, encouraged those fragile, withered dreams of his to grow. How he was there one moment and simply gone the next. 

Remembers so vividly the brilliant orange fire of his quirk, of the importance of protecting those close to him as well as strangers he’ll never meet. 

(He’d asked him if he was a hero, a couple of days into their acquaintance, but the man had just laughed. He never did manage to get a straight answer out of him.)

Midoriya Izuku remembers a man named Sawada Tsunayoshi, even if no one else did. 

“ _Hey!_ You kids need any help over th- oh.”

“Is that the Hero Killer!?”

Izuku angles his head towards Todoroki, who’s lugging an unconscious Stain behind him, and sends him a panicked look, clenching his teeth tight.

Todoroki, for his part, just raises an eyebrow slightly. He looks entirely unbothered.

_‘Jerk,’_ Izuku thinks.

“Um,” he starts, about to launch into a stuttering explanation of what the hell he spent the past ten minutes doing when the ground starts to shake. _‘An earthquake!? Now?’_ he thinks, bewildered. 

And then the world goes blindingly white, the ground rumbling from the force of it. Like a storm flaring beneath the earth, jostling them all. Izuku hears the surprised exclamations from everyone around him, wondering if it were some bizarre natural phenomenon with bad timing, or more likely—a quirk at work.

Then, Izuku’s being ripped from his position on Native’s back, claws sinking into his tender, exhausted skin. 

“Wha-?”

He yelps slightly at the stinging, feeling the rush of air as something scoops him up. It’s making a gurgling noise from directly above him, an almost-human wail, and he can’t _see_ it but-

_He’s sure a noumu’s got him._

* * *

There was something weird about Midoriya Izuku. Everyone knew it, even if they didn’t understand _why._

He didn’t exactly fit the “scary” bill: he was a bit shy, clumsy, and more than a little awkward. Nerdy, fidgety, and heart-rendingly kind. In battle, despite his devastatingly powerful quirk, he was as green as his hair, tending towards brawling with reckless abandon and unsure footing.

Except, that wasn’t quite right. 

There was a certain steel to him, something that sat deep in his bones. It grabbed at everyone around him, sinking invisible hooks into them while whispering, _“just watch.”_

It was reckless abandon and full-hearted kindness and an unrivaled enthusiasm for others. It was an utter lack of hesitation, an eerie glint in his eye when faced with enemies larger, stronger, and more experienced than he was.

Todoroki Shouto knows this, has borne witness to it more than a few times. Has watched, and wondered, seen sparks of molten orange among the arching green lightning of his quirk kicking into overdrive.

The training exercises, the USJ, the sport’s festival, and then - just now, in that alley with a killer.

The more he watched, the more he was convinced. 

Despite his mild demeanor, Midoriya Izuku was _definitely_ All Might’s secret child. His mindset, his determination, his _quirk…_ it all pointed to that one conclusion. He might have denied it before but Shouto was no fool.

Maybe a little socially stunted, yes, but he had _eyes,_ thank you.

When he lugged Stain out of that alleyway, Iida trailing behind him while a minor hero carries Midoriya on his back, he’d thought it was over. Several heroes had shown up in quick succession, and Shouto was ready to call it a night. 

Sure, what they’d done was highly illegal, and sure, they could get expelled for it. But they’d been fighting for their lives not a few minutes before, and at that moment? Getting expelled seemed a little less important.

There was also Endeavor to deal with. He’d run off when he should’ve been helping him, after all. 

He watched as Midoriya began his struggle to explain what they’d just been through, feeling his own shoulders begin to sag as the fight-induced haze cleared.

Then, the ground started shaking and the world exploded into a bright white, nearly causing him to lose his footing and his grip on the unconscious villain. Closing his eyes did nothing, the light so overpowering there was nothing he could do but wince.

And then it was gone. 

Shouto was blinking the spots out of his eyes as the light abruptly faded, and it’s only the horrible, strangled yelp of Midoriya that brings him back to reality. He shakes his head once, twice, three times, squeezing his eyes shut to blink the blurriness out of them, to try and see anything but a _noumu_ making off with his friend.

“Midoriya!” he hears himself cry, but he’s really only focused on how his peer struggles, kicking and clawing at the beast despite his own injuries, that odd determination of his peeking through once again. 

“Someone rescue him!”

“Does anyone here have a quirk that works long distances?”

“Christ- isn’t Endeavor supposed to be handling this thing?!”

He stands there, grip on Stain’s collar iron-clad as they all try to shake off their disorientation, his frustration flaring as they quibble, when a man shoots past them. His polished shoes clack against the pavement, and there’s the woosh of a cape flapping as he rushes by.

The hero—no, man? Vigilante?—races after the monster, and Shouto watches in stupefied silence as bright orange flares over the man’s face and hands. It sparks, once, twice, before he catches fire and it roars to life all at once.

The man lights up in brilliant orange, the same color as Midoriya’s, as he leaps into the air, pushing off the ground while his fire trails behind him. He goes up, but instead of falling back to earth, he stays in the air, propelling himself towards the noumu. 

He’s _fast,_ faster than he was on foot, and Shouto only has time to step forward and blink as Midoriya is neatly extracted from the monster’s grip. 

He doesn’t stop there, though, and the noumu shrieks and curls its head around to snap at the suited man, only to be punched in the face with a fiery fist, exploding into a shower of red.

_‘Who is that?’_ he thinks, almost dazed as the flying noumu falls to the ground with a heavy thump.

The brown-haired vigilant follows soon after, fire on his forehead dying as he touches the ground a few yards away from the noumu’s body. 

Polished shoes touch down on gritty concrete, and then Shouto’s own feet are unstuck. 

Feverishly, he shoves Stain towards one of the heroes, spinning around to run towards where Midoriya and the man are. He can hear Iida calling out from behind him, and then the metallic clang of his footsteps as he follows suit, but Shouto knows Iida won’t try and stop him.

He sees Midoriya say something to the man as he’s settled on the ground, before the man sways in place, spots of eerie red soaking his charcoal-colored suit. Shouto stops a few feet from them, feeling out of place when neither of them seems to notice him arrive, even as his eyes zero in on the _bullet holes_ in the man’s suit.

They mar the front of his suit, gaping spots of ripped fabric and sluggish bleeding.

Shouto can only reach out to catch the man as he smiles down at Midoriya, coughs up blood, and promptly topples over. 

There are shouts from behind him, Iida crouching down to check on Midoriya, who’s face twists in horror as he cries out, _“Tsuna-san!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see more of my content, as well as writing updates, I'm also on Tumblr!
> 
>   * [Main Blog](https://ekourege.tumblr.com/)
>   * [BNHA Blog](https://mhamutual.tumblr.com/)
>   * [KHR Blog](https://khrmutual.tumblr.com/)
> 



End file.
